rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas' Drag Race (Season 1)
Nicholas' Drag Race (Season 1) is a fan made series created by Nicholas. 10 queens will compete for the title of "Nicholas' Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Jeffree Star Cosmetics and a cash price of $100,000. On January 20, 2019, Imani Campbell was crowned the winner. Anita Hardcock and Serenity were the runners-up. Olivia Marigold was voted Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Nicholas' Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"A New Beginning" * '''Guest Judge: RuPaul and Lady Gaga * Mini Challenge: Photoshoot with RuPaul * Mini Challenge Winner: Imani Campbell * Mini Challenge Prize: A 30-second head start at the bin. * Main Challenge: Make a Stone Age themed outfit from scratch using materials from the Stone Age. * Runway Theme: Stone Age Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Olivia Marigold * Main Challenge Prize: A custom gown from Marco Marco * Bottom Two: Destiny Davenport and Sarah Tonen * Lip-Sync Song: "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Sarah Tonen * Farewell Message: "Keep calm and don't do drugs kids -Sarah Tonen" 'Episode 2: ''"Grandmas & Girl Groups" * '''Guest Judge: Beyoncé * Mini Challenge: Dance off to "Tranny Chaser" by RuPaul in old-lady drag * Mini Challenge Winners: Anita Hardcock and Serenity * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains. * Main Challenge: In two teams, perform in a rusical about going from a young drag queen to a silver foxy. * Runway Theme: Silver Foxy * Main Challenge Winner: Serenity * Main Challenge Prize: $1200 gift card to Fabric Planet * Bottom Two: Anita Hardcock and Destiny Davenport * Lip-Sync Song: "Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)" by Beyoncé * Eliminated: Destiny Davenport * Farewell Message: "Looks like I wasn't destined to be a superstar. Savannah FTW!!! Bye <3 -Destiny Davenport" 'Episode 3: ''"Fish Box" * '''Guest Judge: Sandra Bullock & Sarah Paulson * Mini Challenge: Create custom shoes inspired by fruit * Mini Challenge Winner: Yu Feng Zu * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the pairs. * Main Challenge: In pairs act in a comedic parody scene in a new show called Fish Box * Runway Theme: Red Carpet Glamour * Main Challenge Winner: Anita Hardcock and Imani Campbell * Main Challenge Prize: A latex gown from Syren Latex * Bottom Two: Mackenzie Taylor and Savannah Montrese * Lip-Sync Song: "See No Evil" by Eurythmics * Eliminated: Mackenzie Taylor * Farewell Message: "Ugh this was rigged!!! I hate all you fat asses" -Mackenzie Taylor" 'Episode 4: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Guest Judge: Ariana Grande * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Imani Campbell * Mini Challenge Prize: $1,000 Gift Card from L.A. Eyeworks * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Night of a Thousand Ru's * Main Challenge Winner: Serenity * Main Challenge Prize: Six-night stay at the Grove Hotel and Ice Palace on Fire Island * Bottom Two: Anita Hardcock and Olivia Marigold * Lip-Sync Song: "Bang Bang" by Jessie J ft. Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: No one * Farewell Message: N/A 'Episode 5: ''"From Handmaids To Dragmaids" * '''Guest Judge: Yvonne Strahovski and Alexis Bledel * Mini Challenge: Turn red gowns into stunning hooker wear. * Mini Challenge Winner: Olivia Marigold * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the queens to their makeover partner * Main Challenge: Makeover the male stars of "The Handmaids Tale" into Dragmaids * Runway Theme: Dragmaids Family Values * Main Challenge Winner: Anita Hardcock * Main Challenge Prize: $2000 Gift Card from The Spa on Rodeo * Bottom Two: Amber Alert and Serenity * Lip-Sync Song: "Fight Song" by Rachel Platten * Eliminated: Amber Alert * Farewell Message: '"Keep calm and stay alert" -Amber Alert"' 'Episode 6: ''"The Real Dragwives of New Jersey" * '''Guest Judge: Brandi Glanville and Snooki * Mini Challenge: Match the queen's to their baby photos. * Mini Challenge Winner: Serenity * Mini Challenge Prize: Extra time to prepare * Main Challenge: Improvise in a reality show, "The Real Dragwives of New Jersey" * Runway Theme: Red For Filth * Main Challenge Winner: Imani Campbell * Main Challenge Prize: $2,500 gift card from FierceQueen.com * Bottom Two: Olivia Marigold and Savannah Montrese * Lip-Sync Song: "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift * Eliminated: Olivia Marigold * Farewell Message: '"May you all continue to grow into even fiercer queens than you are now. I luv you all, *kisses*" -Olivia Marigold"' 'Episode 7: ''"Inauguration Ball" * '''Guest Judge: Nancy Pelosi and Miley Cyrus * Mini Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets! * Mini Challenge Winner: Yu Feng Zu * Mini Challenge Prize: Prize: $2,500 gift card from L.a. Eyeworks. * Main Challenge: Showcase 3 looks for the Inauguration Ball, with your final look being made from scratch. * Runway Theme: Inauguration Ball (Patriotic Couture, Drag Presidential Executive Realness, Inauguration Eleganza Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Imani Campbell * Main Challenge Prize: 7 Night Stay for Two at the Sand Castle on the Beach Hotel in St. Croix, U.S. Virgin Islands. * Bottom Two: Savannah Montrese and Yu Feng Zu * Lip-Sync Song: "Party In The USA" by Miley Cyrus * Eliminated: Yu Feng Zu * Farewell Message: '"Lots of love for my fabulous sisters, continue to stay true to who you are!" -Yu Feng Zu"' 'Episode 8: ''"Final Four" * '''Guest Judge: RuPaul * Top 4 Challenge: Write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's hit song, "American" * Runway Theme: Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza * Lip-Sync Song: "American" by RuPaul * Top 3: Anita Hardcock, Imani Campbell and Serenity * Eliminated: Savannah Montrese * Farewell Message: "From the Haus of Montrese, Savannah, OUT! Spoiler Alert: Imani wins! -Savannah Montrese" 'Episode 9: ''"Grand Finale" * '''Miss Congeniality: Olivia Marigold * Runners-Up: Anita Hardcock and Serenity * Winner of Nicholas' Drag Race (Season 1) Imani Campbell Trivia * The lip-sync assassin this season is Savannah Montrese. Savannah sent home Mackenzie Taylor, Olivia Marigold and Yu Feng Zu. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas424 Category:Nicholas' Drag Race Category:NDR (Season 1)